


Remember Me

by quix_otic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Happy Ending, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quix_otic/pseuds/quix_otic
Summary: A song fic about Lance missing his family.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> voltron in my 2020? shocking
> 
> lmao I was feeling sorta nostalgic and ive been wanting to write a song fic using this song in relation to lance for awhile. the klance was thrown in last minute and its probably out of character, but you don't have to even look at it romantically if you don't want to. 
> 
> the song is remember me, from coco.

_Remember me, though I have to say goodbye._

Lance took a deep breath as his eyes roamed across the castle's interior, admiring the alien technology. He sat down on the floor underneath him, staring out the closest window at the darkness outside. Everyone had already gone to bed after the long and eventful day, but Lance couldn't. Not when he had so much on his mind. Space was an amazing thing up close. Although it'd always been his dream to get up here, Lance hadn't really imagined it'd be so that he could be part of a team which was supposedly going to help save the universe. Distantly, he thought of his family. A small smile accompanied the thought, and he spoke to the empty air around him, as if those he were addressing could here him. 

"Don't worry, mamá, papa, I'll be home soon. I'm going to help save the universe."

_Remember me, don't let it make you cry._

The memories of playing with his younger siblings and cousins back on Earth kept Lance up at night more than he'd like to admit. It's not like these thoughts distracted him from focusing in battle, it was only bothersome when he was left alone. He missed them, but it wasn't like there was any way he could just go home. He had family here on the ship now too. Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran, Shiro and surprisingly, he thought of Keith as if he was family as well. It wasn't too terrible, having a home away from home. There was no way he'd stop fighting just yet. He'd see his family again soon, he just had to be patient. 

_For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart. I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart._

Sitting on the floor of the castle just like he did the first night he arrived, Lance rested his head against the window and stared out at the stars. He carefully closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of the stale air. If he were to list off everything he missed about Earth, it'd probably take hours... but the fresh air definitely had to be one of them. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep, eyelids becoming heavy. A thought floated by, nagging him to get off the floor and go sleep in his actual bed before he developed back problems, but he had no motivation to move. 

_Remember me, though I have to travel far._

"Lance?" The sound of Keith's voice jolted Lance awake, making him sit upright and narrowly avoid banging his head against the window in his haste. His eyes settled on Keith, who was wearing his sleep attire, and more comically, his lion slippers. "What are you doing out here?" The other male asked, settling down on the floor beside Lance. 

"I couldn't sleep, I guess." Was the only response Lance could come up with. Whether he regarded Keith as family or not, he wasn't about to just spill all of his feelings onto the poor guy who was probably just passing by to get a cup of water.

_Remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar._

"Is there something on your mind?" Keith's gaze was on the window in front of him as he spoke, rather than on Lance, who was staring at him with curiosity. Since when did Keith want to know what was going on in Lance's mind? Sure, they didn't butt heads as often as they used to, but they weren't really all that close either. 

Lance sighed quietly, figuring that it wouldn't do much good to lie to Keith. He didn't really have a reason to, after all. It had also been awhile since he'd had anyone to talk to and he figured that Keith wasn't a horrible candidate. He seemed to be a good listener, or maybe Lance just talked a lot and Keith never really had the motivation anymore to tell him to be quiet. That, or he'd grown soft. Lance liked to think that it was the latter. 

"I'm just missing my family, that's all. Kinda silly, isn't it?" Lance mumbled. 

_Know that I am with you the only way that I can be._

"No, I don't think so." Keith spoke after a moment or two of silence. "I don't really know how you feel, since I don't have anyone to miss but... Its not silly." 

Lance frowned a little bit, almost feeling guilty for talking about his family when he was aware that Keith didn't really have any. Still, he appreciated the reassurance. Hesitantly, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling him close. He figured that they both might need this right now. He shut his eyes, holding on to Keith tightly. When was the last time Lance had ever hugged someone? He wasn't sure, but this felt so foreign. 

_Until you're in my arms again..._

To Lance's surprise, Keith returned his hug. He awkwardly patted Lance on the back, reminding the taller of the two that Keith wasn't really the greatest at interacting with others. Especially not when he had to comfort them. Lance slowly pulled back, giving Keith a small smile followed by a tiny laugh. 

"Well, we've got each other and the others as family and that's not too horrible, huh mullet?" Lance's smile stretched into a grin as he took a jab at Keith's hair, something he'd taken a liking to doing recently. Keith's eyes widened, and he seemed a little surprised at Lance's words. Hesitantly, he returned Lance's smile with a small, barely noticeable one of his own.

"Yeah, I guess so... but who're you calling mullet? Your hair is getting pretty long too!" Keith snapped back, his smile giving away that he wasn't actually angry about Lance's teasing. 

"It is not!" Lance laughed, tugging Keith up with him as he stood. "We should quiet down and get to bed before we disturb the others." 

"Oh, uh, you're right." Keith seemed to have entirely forgotten where he was at the moment, a bit embarrassed that he'd let his guard down in front of Lance. "Um, well, goodnight, Lance." He had already started inching towards the door, pausing in the doorway for Lance's response. 

"Yeah, yeah." Lance snorted, amused by Keith's uncharacteristic embarrassment. "Goodnight, Keith." 

_Remember me._


End file.
